Way Of The Hedgehog
by Fizzy The Hedgehog
Summary: A story of a hedgehog named Kaihan who follows in the footsteps of the fallen hero: sonic the hedgehog. His adventure begins when he is confronted by and old man in his dreams and is told that his legacy is to be a hero to the world of mobius.


**High school, whata drag**

* * *

Characters:  
Kaihan the hedgehog-18 years old

Mina mongoose-17 years old

Sogestu the wolf-19 years old

Kantu the wold (demon)-20,000+

Onju the wolf (demon)-20,000+

Hamaru" the wonderer "(old hedgehog)

Scourge the hedgehog-18 years old

Fiona the fox-17 year old

Nico the hedgehog-17 year old

Mr. Tasconi (fox)-32 years old

Chamchim" Cham Cham" the Lynx-7 years old 

* * *

Kaihan had barley made it to his English class to challenge that high school really had to offer: exams. "This is going to be pretty easy"kaihansaid to Mina mongoose as she texted on her cellphone. "that's what you think"sarcastically said Mina. "Well I did study unlike most peop-", before kaihan could finish the rest of what he was saying, the wall where the window had been was destroyed. "hello filthy mortals, we have come to find and warn a simple little rat of a hedgehog" said mysterious looking wolf.

He and another ancient dressed wolf had looked straight at kaihan. "You...your soul will be useful to us" said the wolf on the left. Kaihan look straight at them with a fire in his eyes. "I won't go down without a fight" bravely said Kaihan. "We were hoping you'd say that" they both said as they went straight for him

1 month earlier...

Kaihan had sat on his bed and looked at the text his girlfriend Fiona had send him. ("Hmmm,so she wants to come over, although my mom is home,...ah what heckI can have her with my mom here") though Kaihan as he texted Fiona back. "Wait...mom!" Kaihan shouted. "Yes Kaihan, what is it?" Said Kaihan's mom as she walked in his room. "Hey mom,are you working today?" Asked Kaihan. "yea why,...oh I see you want your girlfriend over don't you" said Kaihan's mom, teasing him. "well, yea I kind of do" said Kaihan as he blushed. Him mom looked at him and stared giggling a little. Of course you can have her over, you barely see each other anymore so why not" said Kaihan's mom. "Just do me a favor and don't forget to use protection if you guys do it" Kaihan's mom said as she left his room with a concerned look on herface. "mom I told you, I won't have sex until I'm at least 21" explained Kaihan. Kaihan then called his girlfriend and told her that she was able to come over. "Maybe I should ask nico if he wants to come over and chill too" Kaihan said to himself.

6:00 in the evening, a couple of Kaihan's friends and his girlfriendcame over to his house to hang out with him. "So guys there's only a couple more days of spring break and I don't know if my mom will transfer me to emerald high and to be totally honest I don't think that I want to go for obvious reasons" said Kaihan trying to explain his situation. "At least I'm still gonna be able to see you more often" said Chamchim, one of Kaihan's youngest friends. Chamchim is only 7 years old and is alreadya master engineer and had gotten his name from a chime toy that had as a baby and still has the same toy to this day. "Kid, the only reason why you'll be able to see him is because you live down the street from the school it's self" said nico one of Kaihan's childhood friends. Nico was born in the country of alliastation province (similar to certain parts of Italy) and had immigrated to station square garden when he was4 years old along with his grandfather. One day when he was ona playground, he was being bullied by 3 older kids were beating him up, until a 5 year old Kaihan came to defend him. The two had become friends and had trained together ever since. "Well I live near chimcham so I'll live near Kai too" said Mina who was another childhood friend of Kaihan. She's a girl who took an interest in music when she was younger and is known as the superstar of knothole village(now is knothole city) and trying to make a reputation in station square garden. She met Kaihan when they were in 1st grade when he never seem totalkmuch at all until she seen him on a grassy hill that had a great view of station square garden, knothole village, and metropolis. She had seen him with a foreign style flute that he had played with a soft tune to it. Kaihan had added on to the conversation of him moving to a new school. "Never really thought of that but your right" said Kaihan as he went to the kitchen to get for refreshments

By the time of 9:00 pm, all of Kaihan's friends had left expect Fiona,They both had talk for an hour then she had left for home. Afterward, Kaihan had went bed to get ready for the next day...

2 weeks later...

Back in school, Kaihan is nearly ready to graduate from high school and move on to college but had one problem, Fiona had not talk to him in a week and Kaihan started to get concerned. "Mom, I haven't heard from Fiona in a week now, I hope she's okay" said Kaihan as he put his hat and jacket on. "I know honey but I bet you that you'll see her in one of your classes" explained his mom. Kaihan had no time to continue the discussion with his mom so he rushed out the door to the bus on his way to school. "At least I'm not in emerald high" Kaihan had said to himself. He gotten off the bus and had headed to his first class. Before he could get to his class he ran into Scourge the hedgehog and his gang of wannabe thugs but, even more he had seen Fiona with him. He had concluded the reason whyFiona stop talking to him is because she had started talking to Scourge, one of the very few people Kaihan had had hated. " Hey Fiona" Kaihan shouted. "sup Kai" said Fiona. Kaihan had noticed that she changed quite a bit, her hair was slightly messy, she wore thin spandex pants with chained belts that crossed and a black tank top that followed. "I see your with Scourge now" said Kaihan with and flare in his eye. "Yea she is and there's no going back" said Scourge. His style was slightly different this year, of course he had his same punk jacket but, without the sleeves, he wore black fingerless gloves that matched his torn black jeans and black steel toe boots. "I guess I didn't work out between us after all huh?" Said Fiona like she didn't care. "Finally I have a real man" continued Fiona as she kissed scourge trying to make Kaihan jealous. Kaihan just folded his arms and shook his head as he walked to class.

As Kaihan was in class with 13 other students, his math teacher Mr. Tasconi introduced himself to the class. "Hello class, my name is Mr. Tasconi and, I will be your math teacher for 12 grade" he explained in a ferm voice. "This class is all about math and, nothing but it, understand" he continued. "First I would like to say that I'm new to the school but, I am experienced with math so, hopefully we do good" said Mr. Tasconi as he sat at his desk. As the day went on, Kaihanhad finally made itat lunch. "That was hell" said Kaihan as he looked at his lunch." What, loosing Fiona or history class" said nico as he took a bite of his grilled cheese sandwich. "Both were kind of harsh but, loosing Fiona was bad" said Kaihan. "Well lookat the bright side you have much more freedom than you did when you were with her" explained nico. "I guess your right but, worst part of it is, her and Scourge have been taunting me" sails Kaihan as he pack his lunch up and got ready to leave for the bus. "Wait up bro, don't leave me hanging" exclaimed nico.

By the time Kaihan got home, he did hishomework and went to bed without eating anything. As he slep,he began to have a weird dream...

Kaihan's dream:

(Where am I? how did I get here? It's alright we are here to help you said a mysterious voice. Who are you? I'm someone who can help you get on the path of your destiny. I am Hamaru and I will show you your true purpose. What? My destiny? My...purpose? Where are you? Tomorrow at 3:00 pm find me at the tree of groove hill and I will help you on your path...)

End of dream:

In shock of the dream that Kaihan had he awoke out of his sleep and made his way to the bathroom to wash his face and relax for a bit. ("What was that? More importantly who was that?") Kaihan though to himself. "He's the man who can help you" said a voice in the shadows. "Who are you?" Said Kaihan in a defensive voice. "Relax, I'm a friend, my name is Sogestu and I'm hear to tell you what you heard" said the wolf in samurai type clothing. "It was a message from an old warrior named Hamaru and he has choose to help you to guild be the hero that the world needs" explained Sogestu. "Mea hero? You definitely have the wrong guy" said Kaihan. "You may deny it now but, even I can see that you are a hero inside" said Sogestu as he disappeared from Kaihan's window. ("Could I really be a hero? Like...him...like...") Kaihan though to himself for a moment.

"Like sonic!"

End of chapter 1 

* * *

Next chapter: where the wind blows

 ****


End file.
